Hidden Love
by belle-tenshi
Summary: Not your typical love story. Ron tells Harry that he likes Hermione, but what he doesn't kno is that Harry also like Hermione. Ginny also gets involved. Who will end up with who? Plz R&R!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters and places all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I give her all my respect.  
  
~ this is my first fan fic. So plz give your opinions on my story. This is just the first chapter, not a lot has happened. It will develop. Plz review so I'll add more chapters!~  
  
***********  
  
"Ok, I'll take 6 chocolate frogs" Harry told the trolley lady as he took out a few sickles.  
  
"Thanks Harry, I'll pay you back!" Ron exclaimed, "God I'm hungry"  
  
"You're always hungry Ron, and you NEVER pay back" Harry shot back jokingly and returned to his seat in the compartment, and threw Ron a few chocolate frogs.  
  
They were on the Hogwarts Express and heading to their 6th year at the wizarding school. Harry's summer was predictable. The Dursleys never dared to offend him, but they didn't ever talk to him either. Leaving Harry alone and bored. The only entertainment he had was Dudley, he loved how Dudley always shrieked like a girl whenever Harry tapped him from the back. But the Dursleys' is the only place where Harry is totally safe from Voldemort, so.  
  
"Hey Harry? You going to eat that?" Ron shot Harry back to real life.  
  
"Um, here, you can eat it" Harry gave Ron his chocolate frog, when the compartment door opened. It was Hermione.  
  
"Busy with prefect duties? God you must have been gone for hours." Ron asked.  
  
"Well you can't blame me can you? I don't see YOU doing anything at all!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Hey what did u expect? There's a bunch of new 5th year prefects, why don't you let them have some fun with bossing people around?" Ron argued. Hermione's face turned red.  
  
"Um, you guys, we're almost there. Ron, u and I better get changed." It wasn't' the first time Harry saw Ron and Hermione argue. He had to save the situation before it gets out of hand. He turned to look at Hermione, obviously still angry. But he thought she looked somewhat cute. He grinned as Hermione stormed out of compartment.  
  
*****  
  
Hagrid was there as usual when they stepped off the train. Harry was glad to see Hagrid again, he was glad to be back at Hogwarts. Finally a place where he can be himself and be around his friends. Hermione had calmed down and so has Ron. Their arguments come fast and go fast. Harry was getting used to it.  
  
"Doesn't it feel strange to not have Fred and George around?" Ron declared, "I mean, Hogwarts has never been more peaceful!"  
  
"You can say that again, brother." A voice from behind came up to them. Ginny was smiling, she had been ever since she got the letter that she had been made a prefect.  
  
"Hey Ginny, Ron told me bout the prefect thing. Congratulations. Guess that's why I didn't see you on the train." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks Harry. Well, I'd better go. See u at the feast!" Ginny waved good bye.  
  
Ron winked at Harry as Ginny left. The whole summer Ron had been mailing Harry that he should hook up with Ginny. Ron thought they looked just like James and Lily. Harry felt awkward by this, he never thought of Ginny in that way.  
  
*****  
  
~ hehe, that's the first chapter. Not a lot has developed yet, but it will! ~ 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I didn't create any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just a very big fan.  
  
~hello, thank-you for your reviews. I was soo excited and happy. It means a lot to me! This chapter kinda establishes the plot. So its important! And Plz keep the review coming! Thnx (I'm a HP/HG fan, but this story doesn't just focus on them, Many other likely couple are in here. So it will be interesting!)  
  
*********  
  
The first days of school were slow as usual. Homework piled down on Harry and Ron everyday. But Hermione was helpful and let them copy her homework. Harry didn't know why he was thinking so much of Hermione. Ever since Cho had stepped out from his love life, he found himself feeling different around Hermione. He didn't want to admit any feelings towards her, so he tried to avoid it as much as possible.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has officially took off my ban for Quidditch. So now I can play for the house team again!" Harry yelled excitedly at the Gryffindor table on an October morning. He couldn't wait to start Quidditich, he really needed to fly again.  
  
"Can't wait for the season to start, I've been training at home all summer. I think I'll be a much better keeper this year. No more 'Weasley's our king' from Slytherin." Ron added and gagged. Harry and Hermione both laughed.  
  
*****  
  
It was Halloween. Harry was in a very up-beat mood. They had just won a match against Hufflepuff. Ron HAD improved. The Slytherins can only look in dismay as Ron saved goal by goal, and set out a loud chorus of boo's after the match. Hermione had hugged both of them after the game. Harry couldn't help but to want to hold her longer.  
  
After the feast, the trio returned to the common room. Hermione went to her dormitory early, she said she was sleepy. Harry watched as Hermione walked up the stairs. -Even her walk is amazing, God what am I thinking!- Harry quickly told himself.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful, Harry?" this time it wasn't Harry's thoughts, it was Ron's voice.  
  
Harry, taken by shock, just stared at him. "Er, didn't catch that, could u repeat it?"  
  
"I said isn't she beautiful? I mean who could be more perfect than Hermione." Ron repeated.  
  
Harry managed an awkward laugh, and asked, "Ron, are u telling me you like Hermione?"  
  
Ron straightened up, looking uncomfortable himself, and mumbled, "I guess I do, I feel different towards her than other girls. Ever since and that Viktor Krum came to pass, I surprised myself by how jealous I felt. All last year, I've been wondering if I like her or not, but u know, last year was busy and there were so many other things to deal with. But now that I think about it, I couldn't help it." He sighed, "Harry, she is one of my best friends, any suggestions on what I should do?"  
  
Ron said all this rather fast, it took Harry a while to digest all this. It was hard to believe he and Ron likes the same girl. If only Harry spoke out sooner about his feelings, then things would be different. He didn't want himself and Ron to become rivals, so he decided to hide his feelings.  
  
"Harry? This would be the time where u talk!" Ron was getting impatient.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um well if you really like her, then you should tell her. There's nothing to hide from" Harry tried to keep his tone light.  
  
"You think? But what if she says no?" Ron was still worried.  
  
"Eh, you would never know unless you tell her. Its always better to let out your feelings rather than hide it" Harry felt ashamed as he said this. After all, he's the one hiding his feelings.  
  
"Hmm." Ron seemed convinced, he got out from the couch, "Thanks Harry, really needed a best friend's advice. I'll have to choose a good time to tell her. Oh! We're going to Hogsmeade in 2 weeks time. I'll tell her then. And you can help me prepare what to say!" Ron smiled and almost danced up to his dormitory. Harry forced a smile and followed, his mind clouded heavily.  
  
***********  
  
~ that's the 2nd chapter! Hope you like it. And plz review!~ 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: The HP world belongs to J.K. Rowling. Writing bout it is fun, but it's not mine.  
  
Note: Plz Review! Whether u like it or not. I'd like to think that ppl are actually reading my story!  
  
*************  
  
After Ron declared the fact that he likes Hermione to Harry, both of them suddenly became shy towards Hermione. They always tried to avoid her unless she comes to talk to them. Hermione, however, seemed too caught up with homework to take too much notice to all this.  
  
About a week before the Hogsmeade weekend, Ron and Harry were in their dormitory discussing how Ron would tell Hermione. Unfortunately, neither of them are experts on love.  
  
"Jesus, Ron, your speech is horrible!" Harry exclaimed after Ron went through his "declaration of love".  
  
"You think it's so easy? I worked a long time on this! Now the problem is how can I get to the point where I say I like her, there seems to be no perfect moment to say this!" Ron scratched his head.  
  
"Hmm." Harry was also deep in thought, he was thinking how would HE tell Hermione if he could. "Oh! Ok, u mentioned that part about the Yule Ball during our 4th year right? You had that big fight afterwards, maybe u could go in to that from there!"  
  
"Good idea!" Ron's eyes lit up, "ok, I'll say it like this. 'Hermione, after the Yule Ball I thought I was mad at you for betraying our school by going with Viktor Krum. But now I realized I was mad because I like you!', and we can just explain from there!" Ron seemed impressed with himself. Suddenly, the dormitory door opened. In comes Seamus, Dean, and Neville, and they all had smirks on their faces.  
  
"Sooo. our Ron likes someone. We didn't manage to hear who, but we DO know you like SOMEONE!" Seamus cried out first. Ron and Harry quickly glanced at each other. Ron got up first.  
  
"Umm.no Seamus, I don't like anyone. I.. um.. er.. It's actually Harry who likes someone." Ron trailed off.  
  
Harry, as shocked as he was by Ron's explanation, got up also and came to Ron's rescue.  
  
"Er.. yea. Ron was just helping me on how I should tell her." Harry finished and shot Ron a you'll-pay-for-this look. Ron can only manage a weak grin of thank-you.  
  
"oOo. how very interesting. " Dean twiddled his fingers and put on an evil grin.  
  
"So who's the lucky girl Harry?" Neville popped the question Harry was dreading.  
  
Harry raced through his mind quickly, thinking who to say or to say anyone at all-  
  
"He likes Ginny." Ron responded all too quickly for Harry. "Yeah.. Harry likes Ginny." Ron repeated. Harry stared at Ron. -You'll die for this Weasley!- Harry thought.  
  
"Ahem. Well, Guess that's not too big a surprise is it?" Dean stated.  
  
"Ahh, Ginny. It's about time she and you hook up. Want some help from us? We're there 100%!" Seamus offered. Ron was about to say something, but this time Harry managed to speak first.  
  
"NO! no. I'll deal with this myself. Though there IS something you can do for me. Keep this secret. I don't want her to know. yet. Promise, don't tell her anything!" Harry emphasized.  
  
"No problem Harry, your 'temporary' secret is safe with us. Isn't it guys?" Seamus smiled. Both Dean and Neville nodded, and gave Harry the thumbs up.  
  
"Well, now that's settled, we should go to sleep then. It's pretty late." Ron said enthusiastically. Harry shot a look at him again. Ron just shrugged, and climbed on to his bed.  
  
Harry climbed on to his own bed. - I can't believe Ron would do this to me. I saved his butt and he repays me by saying that I like Ginny. He's a best friend alright. Come tomorrow morning, he's going to get it! Hopefully Seamus and them won't blab it out. What will Ginny think? And God, what will Hermione think?! -  
  
********** 


	4. chapter 4

Disclamer: HP belongs to J.K.Rowling. However, the plot belongs to me. Yay!  
  
~hello! Thnx for reviewing. Tho I was disappointed there were only two. But I'm happy nevertheless. This chapter is short, but the next one is longer! So plz take a few secs after u finished to scribble a few comments down. U will be rewarded. hahaha~  
  
*************  
  
The next day during breakfast Harry wanted to ask Ron why he told their roommates that he likes Ginny. But Hermione was there eating with them, and Ron was preoccupied with staring at Hermione eat.  
  
"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione suddenly asked, "you look kinda.. cross."  
  
"No I'm fine thanks" Harry replied automatically.  
  
"Seriously though, both of you have been weird lately. Always looking so nervous around me, and never asking to copy my notes anymore. Did I do something wrong?" Hermione seemed worried.  
  
"Don't look too much into it Hermione, its more of 'our' problem then yours" Harry glance at Ron's direction, and gave Hermione a smile. Harry sighed. - I'll take care of this later then-  
  
Harry didn't get a chance until dinner. Hermione went off early for prefect duties. Ron wanted to follow, but Harry dragged him down.  
  
"Ok, Ron. You better explain to me why you told the guys I like Ginny." Harry muttered.  
  
Ron looked like he was expecting this, "Hey come on Harry, you two make a great couple. Ginny's always liked you, you should give her a chance. She's my sister, and you're my best friend. I'm just trying to help."  
  
"I should have known." Harry mumbled. "But wait Ron, why did you lie about ME liking someone when its actually YOU?"  
  
Ron coughed awkwardly, "Umm.. To tell you the truth, I'm really not sure. I mean, they just barged in.. I was taken by shock.. and well, I just didn't want them to know. " Ron was starting to babble again.  
  
"Ok.. ok. I get your point. I understand, u're off the hook. Now u can go ahead with your prefect duties.'  
  
"Thanks Harry. I'll see ya in the common room. Hogsmeade is drawing near, we still have to discuss!" Ron patted Harry on the shoulder and stalked off.  
  
***********  
  
The Hogsmeade weekend arrived by the speed of light. Ron was getting restless that morning, getting all worried and babbling again.  
  
"Harry, what if Hermione rejects me? Would she ever want to be my friend again? What would she think of me? And what about that Viktor Krum? Does she like him? Cuz she never really said anything you know.." Ron kept going while they got up from bed. Seamus, Dean, and Neville already left for breakfast.  
  
"Calm down Ron. We both know Hermione, even if she doesn't have feelings for you, she'll still be your friend. And plus, there's a big chance that she does like you. We've gone through everything since our first year. There were many occasions when she showed care for you. So just relax, believe in yourself." Harry comforted. "Now c'mon, let's go for breakfast, and then Hogsmeade we go!"  
  
************  
  
It was a cool November morning when they set off for Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron had planned out everything.  
  
"I'll hang out with Neville in the Three Broomsticks while u take Hermione outside and talk to her. You take your time Ron. I might go shop around myself, so we'll meet when we're heading back to Hogwarts. " Harry told Ron.  
  
"Ok, wish me luck!" Ron said.  
  
"Wish you luck for what Ron?" Hermione suddenly came from behind them.  
  
"Uh, wishing me luck that I'll pass that Potions test on Monday" Ron lied.  
  
Hermione laughed, "You'll definitely need it! C'mon, today's Hogsmeade. Lets have fun!"  
  
"Want to go to the Three Broomsticks and get some butterbeer to warm up?" Harry suggested  
  
"Good idea!" Hermione agreed. So the three of them headed to the little bar.  
  
************  
  
When the trio all finished their huge glass of butterbeer, Hermione stood up and suggested to go somewhere else.  
  
"You and Ron go ahead, I'll have one more glass of butterbeer." Harry said gloomily.  
  
"Really Harry? Sure you won't get drunk?" Hermione joked.  
  
- If I was drunk, I'd probably be better off. I won't have to worry about how Hermione would reply to Ron's affection- Harry thought. "No, I'll be fine. You guys go ahead. I'll hang out with Neville." He said as Neville walked in alone. Harry smiled and ushered Neville to come to their seat.  
  
"Umm.. Ok then. We'll see you later k?" Hermione was still a bit uncertain.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, Harry'll be fine!" Ron tugged at Hermione and left the bar.  
  
"So Neville, " Harry turned his attention to his other friend, "How's everything?"  
  
"You know me Harry, same as usual." Neville replied without looking up, "But Harry, YOU are different. Did you tell Ginny yet?"  
  
"Tell Ginny what? OH, that.. I'm still planning.." Harry murmured.  
  
"What are you worrying about? You and Ginny make a great couple! You should tell her!" Neville insisted, "Ginny's a great girl, you'd lucky to have her.. and she'd be lucky to have you." He winked.  
  
"Thanks for your advice Neville, I'll consider it." Harry didn't want to talk about Ginny at all." I think I'll go out for a little bit, you stay and finish your butterbeer. See ya later!" Harry didn't bother a reply from Neville and stormed out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
************** 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator of all characters and places here. Not me.  
  
~hi! Thnx for the reviews! Keep them coming. This is a huge chapter, so I expect more reviews too! Hehe, thnx!~  
  
**********  
  
Ron took Hermione to a relatively quiet corner of Hogsmeade, and decided to tell her here.  
  
"Why did you take me here Ron? I want to take a look at the Shrieking Shack now that they know there's no ghosts in it." Hermione started to walk back.  
  
"Wait wait! Hermione, I want to tell you something. We'll go to the Shrieking Shack when I'm done." Ron pulled her back.  
  
Hermione turned around, "Ok, Ron. Shoot."  
  
"Thanks 'Mione. Ahem.. well, we've known each other for quite some time right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, remember during 4th year, after the Yule Ball we had a big fight?"  
  
"Yeah, why are you bringing that up all of a sudden?"  
  
"Uh well. I just want to tell you I was mad at you for going with Viktor Krum not only because it was like betraying our school, but also because I was jealous. I mean I wish you went with me. I didn't realize how I felt at the time, I've thought about it a lot lately. So all I'm trying to say is.. well.. I like you!" Ron finished, breathless cuz he spoke so fast.  
  
Hermione was speechless. Of all the things that Ron could have told her, she definitely didn't expect this. She didn't know what to think. Ron in Hermione's mind was always her best friend, she never thought more than that.  
  
"So.. uh.. that's why you took me out here and left Harry in the bar." Hermione managed to say.  
  
"So.. he knew?"  
  
"Well, yeah. He's my best friend. And I needed his help, at least he had some experience with Cho, and I had none. But that's not important here. Hermione, I need to know how you feel about me!" Ron persuaded.  
  
- So Harry knew, and he helped Ron with the whole thing. God, why is THIS bothering me?- Hermione was torn by her thoughts. - Do I like Ron? Would I like Ron? I guess I can give him a chance. But why am I thinking about Harry? Was he expecting me to like Ron back.. or did he want me to reject Ron?- Then at the corner of her eye, she spotted Harry, walking aimlessly.  
  
*************  
  
Harry's mind was heavy. - How would Hermione reply? I want Ron to be happy, but on the other hand I really hope she doesn't like him back. If they do get together, would I be able to take it? Would I be able to handle seeing them all cuddly and cozy around each other? Why did I get myself into this? But it can't be resolved any other way. I'll have to try to stop liking Hermione. Yes, I'll..-  
  
His thoughts were broken when someone ran full force into him and kissed him full on the mouth. Harry's first reaction was to pull away, but the girl held on to him nonetheless. For a split second Harry thought it was Hermione, but then he recognized the flaming long red hair. It was Ginny. Harry tried to pull away again, and this time she let go.  
  
"Oh my god Harry! I'm soooo happy!" Ginny shouted and hugged him  
  
"Uh. Ginny. What made you so happy?" Harry asked after Ginny pulled away.  
  
"What else can it be? You like me! I thought I'd never see the day! I'd given up a long time ago! When Seamus and Dean told me, I thought I was dreaming!" Ginny's eyes were sparkling.  
  
"They WHAT?" Harry yelled. He looked over Ginny's shoulder and saw Seamus and Dean waving at him, and pretending to wipe away tears.  
  
"Oh Harry, why didn't you tell me? Seamus said you wanted to keep it secret. Why? You know I always liked you!" tears suddenly dropped from Ginny's eyes.  
  
With that, Harry's mind went frantic. He was so afraid of seeing girls cry. All he could do was to hug Ginny and say, "I.. I'm sorry Ginny. Please don't cry." Harry knew he couldn't tell Ginny the truth now, he didn't want to see her cry again.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione saw everything from afar. - He likes Ginny, I should have guessed. He would never have feelings for me. I must have been real naïve to think he ever would.- She sighed - I guess I can give Ron a chance, maybe I can eventually fall in love with him.-  
  
"Hermione? You didn't speak for a real long time." Ron broke the silence. He didn't see anything cuz he was facing the other way. "You can just say u don't like me, you don't have to hesitate this long. "  
  
"Huh? Oh Ron. Well, I do have feelings for you. But we always fight, I was worried we won't get along as a couple, and.."  
  
"Wow Hermione! You do have feelings for me? That's more than enough for me! I promise you, I'll never fight with you again!" Ron smiled and gave Hermione a huge hug. Hermione gave in and returned his hug.  
  
When they pulled apart, Ron grinned and said, "So Hermione, want to go out sometime?"  
  
"Yea sure, that'd be great!" Hermione replied. -Ron's a great! Maybe it won't be so hard to like him after all. Harry was my fantasy, I should face reality now- Hermione smiled. She took Ron's hand and they walked back into the Hogsmeade village.  
  
********  
  
~Ahh.interesting chapter no? what will happen now? Plz review now, it's the only thing that keeps me writing. Thnx!~ 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story's characters and setting all belong to J.K.Rowling. The story is mine tho  
  
~Hey! School's just started, so I didn't get time to write or update. But now I got the new chapter done. Hope it's not too bad, I tried my best with my limited time. I'll update more now that I've gotten used to school life again. So stay posted! And plz keep the reviews coming! It's actually the reviews that convinced me that I have to get my story down in writing~  
  
*************  
  
Harry heard Ginny's sobs dim, and pulled her out of their hug. "Ginny? I'm sorry ok?"  
  
Ginny wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to get over emotional. I mean u like me.. that's a good thing! I just wish you told me sooner." Ginny frowned a questioning look.  
  
"Well, Ginny. I don't know what to say. Ahem..well.. how should I explain this.uh.." Harry didn't know how he can explain his complicated situation.  
  
"Well?" Ginny pushed on, "how is it that hard to tell me?"  
  
Harry didn't speak. His mind racing, he couldn't tell her the truth. Not only will it hurt her again, but Ron will also find out. -think! Is there a reasonable explanation? Think!-  
  
"Yo! Harry!" Ron suddenly ran towards them with Hermione following right behind. Harry felt relieved he didn't have to deal with Ginny anymore. But he also took notice to Hermione. -She looks happy.all smiling. I guess Ron's declaration of love went well.- Harry felt his face drop  
  
"hey Ron, hey Hermione. Where were you guys?" Ginny asked casually.  
  
Harry saw Hermione's lips tighten. But Ron spoke immediately.  
  
"Umm.. just around. I asked her something and she said yes. Nothing big really" Ron winked at Harry as he said this. -So it did go well! She's Ron's now, there's nothing I can do. Except act like I'm ok with it.Can I do that? Can I hide my misery? God, things won't ever be the same again.-  
  
"So why are u two doing here?" Hermione suddenly asked and glanced over at Harry.  
  
Harry flinched. -What should I say? I don't want her to know that Ginny kissed me. But I can't lie to her either. I'm at a dead end here. My god I so want to crawl into a small hole and never come out.-  
  
"Harry?" Ginny stared, "Are you ok? U're shivering. What's with you today?"  
  
Harry turned, "Huh? No I'm fine, never been better." He forced a smile and pretended to stretch.  
  
"No seriously Harry, " Ron leaned forward "You look terrible, all pale and everything. Its getting colder Harry, u should put on more layers of clothing. Maybe we should go back to Hogwarts earlier today, to see if u're ok."  
  
Harry looked up, -Hmm, that's probably a good idea, at least that'll give me more time to think about my never problems here- He bit his lip, and said, "Yeah, ok Ron. U're right, I don't feel like myself today. Let's go back."  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione. She didn't say anything. She just frowned, an almost suspecting frown. -Does she know something? She couldn't have saw Ginny and me could she? She couldn't have, she was with Ron the whole time! But why is she staring at me like that?-  
  
"Ginny, Hermione? I'll take Harry back." Ron told them. "You guys can stay here and enjoy the rest of ur Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
And with that, Harry and Ron separated from the girls.  
  
************  
  
Hermione watched Ron and Harry walk off. -Why is Harry so hesitant to respond to my question? He looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. So he likes Ginny, big deal. It's not like I care. anymore. Besides, why would he care? There was nothing embarrassing about him and Ginny being together. Unless. No! I can't think that way. He won't like me! he likes Ginny. Maybe he's just shy, like with Cho before. Yeah, that's got to be it.-  
  
"Hermione? Perhaps it would be nice for us to go to a warmer place. I'm freezing here." Ginny tapped on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"No problem Ginny, let's go back to the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"So. What exactly did my brother ask u?" Ginny drinked her butterbeer and asked.  
  
"Nothing really. He asked if he could copy my notes for History of Magic." Hermione's mind was elsewhere.  
  
"I'm not stupid Hermione. You two were holding hands before u came to greet us, its when Ron started running that u two let go. Tell me the truth." Ginny persuaded.  
  
"It's really nothing. My hands were cold and he was just trying to... to warm my hands." Hermione tried to sound convincing.  
  
"C'mon, do u realize how lame that sounds? Why is everyone hiding things from me? It's not like I'm not trustworthy. I've known u this long! And Ron's my brother, I deserve to know this stuff." Ginny frowned hard.  
  
Hermione considered this. -I should be dying to tell Ginny about this, but why am I holding back so much? There's nothing wrong with telling Ginny about this.-  
  
"Ahem, ok Ginny. Ron basically asked me to be his girlfriend. And I answered yes." Hermione saw Ginny's eyes widen, "That's pretty much all there's to it!" Hermione leaned back to her seat. -That wasn't too bad, it felt good to get this out of my system.-  
  
"Wow, Hemione! I'm so happy for you. Ron never told me he likes you, but I thought it was pretty obvious never the less. And you like him back too!" Ginny cried out and pulled Hermione to a hug. Slightly surprised, Hermione returned the hug.  
  
"Thanks Ginny." Hermione grinned  
  
"Today has been a great day! I found out that Harry likes me, and two of the ppl I care about most are getting together." Ginny clapped her hands and smiled broadly. "Yup, what a great day." Hermione replied, tho not so convinced herself. And sipped her butterbeer.  
  
***************  
  
~That's it for now, more to come soon! Keep the reviews coming, they mean sooo much to me~ 


End file.
